


he's not a pigeon, mr. stark!

by VoidRambler



Series: Birds and Desserts [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Peter Parker is a Cinnamon Bun, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, no real birds were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidRambler/pseuds/VoidRambler
Summary: “So, let me just clarify. You want me to call in Dr. Cho, a world-renowned geneticist and medical doctor, into a world-class medical facility - which very few people are allowed to access, may I remind you - in order to treat a common domestic pigeon?”Peter manages to convey a slightly offended, slightly upset facial expression even through his mask.  “He’s a mourning dove, Mr. Stark, not a pigeon."orPeter swings into a dove on patrol and rushes to the tower for help. Tony is bemused with the entire situation.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Birds and Desserts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117424
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	he's not a pigeon, mr. stark!

**Author's Note:**

> I had bits of the Pigeon scene in my other fic, _Brownies and Gummy Worms_ , but I thought that it kind of ruined the flow of the story there – so I cut it out, expanded it a bit, and put it here instead. Sorry if parts of this seem familiar.
> 
> I imagine that this takes place in the same universe as _Brownies and Gummy Worms_ , but reading that is not required. 
> 
> Takes place after Spiderman: Homecoming and before Infinity Wars.

It was a common misconception that Spiderman’s main job was helping old women cross the street or saving cats from trees.

Because sure, while he did do a lot of small time good-Samaritan deeds, Peter also spent a lot of time dealing with bigger, more dangerous problems too – whether it was saving civilians from gang-shootings, rescuing hostages from bank robberies, or jumping in front of moving traffic to stop potentially fatal hit and runs.

This was a fact that Tony Stark was well aware of, even if he often found himself wishing differently.

Ever since homecoming, Tony found himself increasingly aware of the daily danger Peter put himself in. Even when there were no alien weapon rings to take down, the boroughs of New York were dangerous places, filled with all sorts of violence and crime.

So, Tony did what he did best, he developed newer and more advanced technology and made sure Peter had all the resources he could need to stay safe.

Unfortunately, Tony never thought to how to keep his own sanity (and blood pressure) safe from the kid and his tactics.

\---

Peter enters the tower in full Spiderman attire, breathless and clutching a budle of wrapped cloth in his arms. “Mr. Stark? Mr. Stark! I am so happy you’re here! I need help! Is there a doctor? Is Dr. Cho here?”

If not for Friday’s alert of Peter’s imminent arrival just a few minutes prior, Tony would have probably startled and broken the delicate machinery he was working on. No matter how long it has been, having a teenager suddenly appear through a window on the 92nd floor never gets any less disconcerting.

Tony feels apprehension spread though his body at the teenager’s panicked tone. Peter rarely comes for medical treatment, even when he really should. It’s alarming that the kid is here willingly, especially when there are no injuries readily visible.

“Underoos, what’s wrong?? Are you hurt? FRIDAY, scan the kid.”

The sensor’s blue light passes over Peter as Tony conducts his own visual exam. Besides the bundle still pressed close to his chest, he still can’t see anything wrong with the teen.

“What? No, it’s not me. Here!” Peter holds his arms forward slightly, pushing the cloth bundle towards Tony, the white eyes of his Spiderman suit widening almost comically. “It’s Mr. Dove - he’s hurt! We need to help him!”

Tony glances down at the cloth lump before flicking his gaze over to the nearby holoscreen. The vitals FRIDAY has displayed are all normal, if not for a slightly raised heartbeat, with no external or internal wounds discovered. The only oddity is the second, smaller life form detected.

Now that it’s clear that the kid isn’t actually hurt, Tony properly registers Peter’s last statement. “Mr. Dove?”

As well practiced as he is in deciphering Peter’s rapid rambles at this point, Tony still has a little bit of trouble following the almost incoherent story that follows:

“Yeah! I was swinging near the tower – just doing my casual Spiderman patrol stuff, y'know? - plus Sammie’s Bakery is near here and they've started to offer me free baked goods whenever I swing by ever since that incident with Mr.Sams parrot - And you know, now that I think about it, this area is really cursed for bird life, ‘cause I swear this is my third bird related incident in the last week– but anyway! - so i was swinging, and then Mr. Dove came out of nowhere – like it was all clear, and then Bam! There he was! - and I couldn’t change my trajectory in time and I ran into him, or well swung into him - but that’s just really semantics -

“But anyway, luckily I caught him before he hit the ground, but he looked really ruffled up and sad and he let out this sad little croak. Plus, I think his wing looked kind of droopy - but I'm not really a dove expert, so I don’t know if it was normal or not, but I think one side looked a little lopsided compared to the other? – and then this nice old lady asked if everything was okay and gave me her sweater so I could wrap him up – so I did - and then I swung over and brough him here.”

It takes a second for the genius to filter through the story and figure out the main points: Peter swung into a bird, the bird might be injured, and the bird is currently wrapped up in an old lady’s sweater awaiting medical attention.

 _This kid,_ Tony thinks, bemused.

Only somewhat begrudgingly, Tony takes a step towards the kid and carefully unfolds the cloth bundle just enough to see inside. Despite hoping otherwise, there is definitely a member of the aviary family in there.

“So, let me just clarify. You want me to call in Dr. Cho, a world-renowned geneticist and medical doctor, into a world-class medical facility - which very few people are allowed to access, may I remind you - in order to treat a common domestic pigeon?”

Peter manages to convey his slightly offended, slightly upset facial expression even through his spider suit’s mask. Tony can’t tell in that moment if making the mask so expressive was a stroke of genius or a stroke of stupidity. 

“He’s a mourning dove, Mr. Stark, not a pigeon. And I hurt him, so I need to make sure he’s okay. Will you help me?”

Tony let’s out a small exaggerated sigh. “The things I do for you, kid. Come on, let’s go get Mr. Mourning Dove some medical attention.”

\---

Later, after a top avian-specialized veterinarian is called in and Mr. Dove is properly examined and treated, Peter and Tony sit together in the kitchen of the tower penthouse, waiting for their take-out to arrive.

“I just want to say thank you again, Mr. Stark. I know I over-reacted a bit, but I was just really worried about Mr. Dove. Thanks for taking me seriously and still helping.”

 _This fucking kid._ Tony feels a small smile unwittingly appear on his face before he pushes it down. No need to get overly overtly sentimental.

“Don’t worry about it, Pete. What else is the high-tech medical facility for – if not saving the avian wildlife around here? Plus, If I heard your correctly earlier, there’s some bird curse near here, right? It’s better to be prepared.”

At that, Peter’s expression changes from one of embarrassed gratefulness to embarrassed surprise.

“You heard that? I’m a bit surprised you caught that; I know I was talking a bit fast earlier. But yeah! I really think there’s a bird curse! Just last week I was near Sam’s Bakery when –”.

As Peter goes off on a story tangent about bakeries and parrots, Tony sits back and lets the teen’s voice wash over him. The kid is impulsive and danger-prone and gives Tony more grey hairs than any other factor in the genius’s life, but he’s also considerate and caring and wormed much too deeply into the older man’s life to ever push away now.

So, Tony sits and listens and feel’s his fondness for the kid grow ever stronger as the teens rambles in excitement and gestures with animated sweeps of his arms.

It was a good day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is it horrible I kept on forgetting the dove’s name? I literally named him Mr. Dove. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are greatly loved and appreciated!


End file.
